This document discloses improved techniques for utilizing available streaming bandwidth using multicast techniques. As a larger amount of content is streamed over network connections, and the number of streaming devices being serviced increases, techniques are being developed to better utilize the limited bandwidth and/or channels that are available to deliver streaming content.